Trust Can't Be Broken
by Heartlandlover12
Summary: *Sequel to The Darkest Moments* Amy is graduating and wondering if she should go to college but can't ever beileve ever leaving Heartland or Ty. Ty has his own plans and they involve Amy. But is Amy ready to take the next step forward with him? And will they last through the cros-fires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of its characters. Lauren Brooks does.  
I hope you like this story. This is in Amy's Point of View**

I groaned as my alarm went off. I climbed out of my bed and quickly slipped on my clothes and sigh. Today was the first day of May and I have to go to school. When I got downstairs Lou was making some pancakes. "So this is your last day of May ever for school. You're graduating soon Ames." She said happily while handing me a blueberry muffin and a mug of coffee. "Now go help Ty feed the horses." Lou said as she put a hand on her ever growing abdomen. She was six months pregnant and getting bigger every day.

As I walk out to the barn I am greeted by a chorus of whinnies. "Alright I'm coming." I say through the giggles. I start filling the hay nets and feel arms around my waist. "Ty."I say as I turn towards him. His green emerald eyes sparkled. He leaned down to kiss me and I kiss him back. "Hurry up. I have school." I joke as he lets me out of his arms. "Aright." He says as sigh.

After the horses were feed and watered I ran to the house and grabbed a light jacket and my backpack weighed down by homework that I had finished the night before. On my way out I caught a glance at the clock. I cursed under my breath. I was going to miss the bus. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and sprinted down the driveway. I got to the bus just before it pulled away.

As I sat in school that day all I could think about is getting home and to go riding with Ty. "Miss. Fleming, Are you paying attention?" My teacher, Ms. Rhads said. I snapped back to reality. "Yes ma'am." I hear myself saying. "What were we talking about?" I quickly look at the board and see verbs written on it. "Verbs. We're learning about verbs." I say and saw out of the corner of my eye that Soraya was smiling at me and Ashley was smirking. Mrs. Rhads glared at me then started teaching again.

When the last bell rang for school to be let out I ran to the bus and hopped on quickly. If felt like I was waiting a long time before the bus driver pulled out. _Move. Faster._ Those words echoed through my head as the bus slowly cruised along. When it finally stopped at my stop I said good-bye to Soraya and ran up the driveway. When I got to the barn I breathed a deep sigh of relief. It smelled like hay, horses, saddle soap and cedar. _Somebody must be soaping saddles._ I walk into the tack room and see Ty working with a bridle. I walk up to him and sit beside him. His strong arms wrap around me. "How was school?" He asked. I shrug. "It's school, I guess. I have a huge case of 'summer fever'." We both laugh at the same time.

I saddle War Cry; a horse that had just came to get over her shyness of loud noises, quickly as Ty saddles Busted. I mount and smiled as Ty is still getting Busted's bridle on. "Come on slowpoke." I exclaim and start giggling. Ty keeps a straight face as he easily swings into the saddle. "So where do you want to go?" He asks as Busted shook his mane impatiently. War Cry shakes sticks her nose out to Busted's. "Let's go to the river." He looks at me and nudges Busted into a trot. I smile and get War Cry to follow Busted.

Once we got to the river I feel myself relax and loosen on the rein. Just as I do War Cry explodes and starts bucking. I grip her long silver mane and grab the saddle horn. She bucks harder the closer we get to the river then she turns and gallops straight towards the river. I pull back on the reins and lean back. She was running head long into the river. Just before she jumped into the river she slid to a stop. I flew over her neck and landed into the water swollen river. The water was freezing cold and I struggle as the current tries to pull me away. I crawl onto the shore and Ty rushes towards me. He wraps his coat around my shoulders. "Ames, are you alright?" I try to nod but I start shivering harder.

Ty ponies War Cry while he holds me onto Busted. I lean back into Ty and am grateful for his warmth. My eyelids start feeling heavy and I doze off. When I wake up Lou is sitting at the foot of my bed and Ty is standing behind her. I struggled to sit up. "I need to take care of the horses." I mutter as Ty beats Lou to my side. "I already did Ames. I'm so sorry you got hurt." I look at him feeling confused and I see that Lou has left my room. "You didn't do anything Ty. War Cry just spooked." Ty just nods and leans down and hugs me tight. "If you are feeling up to it I want to take you on a date tomorrow." He whispers in my ear. "Alright." I say to him. Ty smiles and I feel my heart start racing. He kisses my forehead and stands to leave. I reach for his hand. "Stay for a while, please." I plead and look deep into his emerald green eyes. He nods and sits back down beside me. I lean against his shoulder and feel his arm wrap around my back.

The next morning as I get dressed I groan. Everything hurts and I'm freezing. I pull on my favorite pair of jeans and put a T-shirt on then pull my black sweatshirt that has a picture of wild horses on. I am really glad it's Saturday. I walk downstairs and see Lou has a note beside a glass of orange juice and a poppy seed muffin. The note says: _I went to town to go to my doctor's appointment and get yet another dress fitted for the wedding. Grandpa came with me and so did Scott. Please be careful today. Love Lou_. I smile and drink the glass of orange juice and grab the muffin before I head outside.

Ty was cleaning out the stalls and I say that the horses were all feed. "Hey. Did you leave anything for me?" I ask him. He looks up. "Sorry. Oh and by the way Lou said an owner was coming over with a horse that loved heading out but hated coming back on rides. She should be here at 1:00." I nod. "What about we go for a ride. I think Spartan could use a ride." Ty nods. "Sure. Just let me saddle War Cry." I look at him then head to Spartan's stall. He sticks his head over and whinnies. "Hi boy. Want to go for a ride?" Spartan nods his head as if to agree with me. I smile and when I head to grab the saddle hands me my lightweight English one. "I think we should practice jumping instead." He says smiling and I smile back. I grab the saddle and Spartan's English bridle and saddle pad and saddle him quickly. Ty is already in the jumping ring. Just as Spartan is warmed up a truck pulls up. My dad steps out. "AMY!" He calls then sees us in the jumping ring and rushes over. "Amy are you ok? One of my foremen just told me he saw you fall into the river yesterday." I nod and slip off Spartan and hug him. He hugs me back tightly then pulls back and looks at me. "Well let me see you jump."

After I finished jumping and my dad left I took Spartan back to his stall and brushed him. When I finished Ty was leading a beautiful dun horse towards me. "Is that the horse that doesn't like coming back to the barn?" He nods. "Wow he's beautiful." Ty smiles and hands him to me. "The owner said his name was Klondike and he need to be 'fixed before she could sell him to a guy near here that was interested for his daughter."

After Klondike was settled in his stall it was around 1:30. Ty came up behind me and hugged me fiercely. "I have movie tickets for us at 2:30 then I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." He says behind me. I turn around and smile. "Well then I better go get ready." I kiss his cheek then I walk to the house. I take a hot shower and call Soraya. She picks up on the first ring. "Soraya. Ty and I are going on a date and I need something to wear." "Why don't you wear your silver dress with the feather designs and your feather necklace and earrings?" I ponder that for a second. "Thanks Soraya. You always know what I should wear." "Good Luck." I hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. It read 1:50. I quickly got dressed and put on some light blush and left my hair alone.

When I got in the kitchen I saw Ty talking to Scott. Ty looked up. _Wow. He looks handsome._ I thought as I saw him in a dark pair of blue jeans with a green-silver shirt. Scott smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Good luck little sis." He said in my ear before letting me go. Ty lead me to his blue pickup truck and opened the door for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland. Lauren Brook does. **

**I decided to do this chapter in Ty's Point of View. The next one will probably be in Amy's POV. I am so sorry it is taking so long to update.**

I pull up to the movie theater and Amy smiled. "So what movie are we watching?" She asks. I smile. "How about Shergar?" Amy smiled and nodded. She slipped out of the truck before I could open the door for her. I pulled the keys from the ignition and slipped them in my pocket and got out of the truck. I ran up to Amy and put my arm around her shoulder. She kissed my cheek and leaned against me. I walked through the door, holding it open for her. She smiled and walked through. I grabbed her hand and together we went to get the tickets.

I felt Amy lean against me as Shergar was stolen. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. She grabbed my hand and started unconsciously rubbing circles on it. I smiled and started rubbing her back. The movie was eventually over and a glance at the clock said it was 4:45. I smiled and opened the movie's theater door for Amy. She smiled and grabbed my hand when she walked through. I smiled and jogged after her and opened the door for her again at my truck. When Amy was inside I started it up and started driving back to heartland. About halfway there Amy turned and looked at me. "I thought we were going out?" She asks. I smile. "Just wait."

Just before Heartland's turn I took another turn. I brought her to an open field. Amy's grey eyes sparkled as she saw the basket and blanket laid out. I stopped the truck and she climbed out. I grabbed her hand and sat beside her. I light the candles I had set out just before we had left when Amy was getting ready. Amy smiled. "Ty, this is amazing. I really like it. Thank you." She said and turned and kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back.

After I got everything set out we ate our dinner quietly. Amy turned to look at me. "Thanks Ty. I love this. I love you." She said tentively. It was the first time either of us had said it. I smiled. "I love you too Ames." I kiss her on the cheek. She leans against me as she finishes her rice.

After we finished eating I smiled to Amy. "Ames, I got you a present. Close your eyes." She did and I slipped a black horse mane bracelet on her wrist. "Ok. Open your eyes now." She did and her eyes brightened up. "Oh. I love it Ty." "I pulled some of Spartan's mane and braided it for you." She blinked her eyes and smiled. I helped her up and we drove back to Heartland.

The month flew by and soon it was the day before Amy's graduation. I smiled as she slipped on the necklace I gave her a long time ago. Amy grabs my hand and we walk inside. Lou is crouched over at the table. "Lou what's wrong?" Amy said rushing forward dropping my hand as she looks at Lou. Lou gasped and gripped the chair. "I think I'm going into labor." I caught Amy's eyes and nodded. I ran out to start my truck. I fished the keys out of my pocket and shoved the key in the ignition. Thankfully the truck started. I ran back to the house almost running smack into Amy. She was gently guiding Lou to my truck. Once they both in I tore out of the driveway.

I was about five minutes from the hospital when Lou screamed. "It's too early. Call Scott." I glanced at Amy who nodded. She called Scott and told them that they were on their way to the hospital. I pulled to a stop and Amy helped Lou out of the car. I got out and locked the car then slipped my keys in my pocket. I ran to help Lou.

As we enter the hospital I looked round. "Help. We need help." I shouted. A doctor dressed in dark blue scrubs and ran up to us. "When did the pain start?" He asked. Lou's face scrunched up. "About two and a half hours ago." The doctor frowned. "Alright let's get you to our OB/GYN." He helped Lou into a wheelchair and Amy and I followed them to a examine room. "Sire we are going to need you to sign some things." One of the doctors said. I looked at them. "Alright, but wouldn't Amy. Her sister sign or we wait until Scott gets here?" The doctor's face looked confused. "Ok but aren't you the father?" I would have laughed out loud except this was a serious situation. Just then Scott runs in the door. Lou looks up and smiles weakly at him.

They found out that Lou's baby was in the wrong position and something else was wrong that they still needed to find out. Jack had come and was sitting with Lou and Scott. Amy and I had to sit outside the room. It was around like three in the morning. Jack had feed the horses before he had left. Amy was as pale as a sheet. "Ames are you alright?" She turned to me. "I just hope Lou is ok." I hug Amy tightly.

Soon it was the morning. It turned out that Lou was ok but they had to deliver the baby. Amy and I were in the hospital room where they keep the incubated infants. Lou's baby was a little girl and they still had to think of a name for her. Amy stuck her arm in the incubator and it covered her hand with a pink glove. She tentively stuck one finger on the baby.

After an hour with the baby Amy and I walked back to Lou's room. I looked at Amy and suddenly remembered. "Amy, you still have to go to graduation." Lou glanced up and nodded. "Yeah Amy you aren't going to graduate high school twice." Amy shook her head. "No I have to stay here with you and my little niece. You guys need me now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland. This is in Amy's Point of View.**

The looks that Ty and Lou were giving me were ones of confusion and disbelief. "What?" I ask them. Scott walks in behind me and sets his hand on my shoulder. "Amy you really should go to your graduation. Lou's fine. The baby's fine. We are surrounded by doctors." I nod solemnly. "What are you going to name her?" Lou blushed and smiled. "Scott and I agreed on Marion Amelia Cardinal." I smile and feel tears pricking the backs of my eyes. Lou smiled back at me "Now go get them."

I jumped in to the shower when Ty brought me home. When I got out I slipped into my silver horse dress and blow dried my hair. I put on some blush and a bit of mascara. When I came down stairs Ty smiled. "You look amazing." I smiled as he helped me slip into my graduation gown. Ty and I glanced at the clock. There was about twenty minutes before graduation started. I looked at Ty. "We'd better hurry."

Ty and I climb quickly into his truck. Ty turns the key in the ignition but the truck just coughs and dies. He curses and tries again but it just dies. I gulp. "What about your motorcycle? We could try that." I say when the truck dies a third time. Ty nods. "Let's hurry so we aren't late for your graduation." We jump out of the truck and Ty tries his motorcycle and it starts without a fuss. He climbs on and gets his helmet on then hands me one. I slip it on and wrap my arms around his waist. I squeeze my eyes closed and tighten my grip on Ty's waist. He peels out of the driveway. I grip on to Ty tighter and gulp. Then I laugh. "What's so funny?" Ty asks as I start cracking up. "I'm scared we are going to crash and die but I can gallop a horse over a really tough terrain. " Ty slows the bike a little as we head into a turn.

After about twenty minutes we pull up to the school's outdoor graduation. I quickly pulled of helmet off and smoothed my hair down. I quickly slipped into line without being noticed. Ty chuckled as he took a seat beside Scott and Jack. Lou and Marion were still at the hospital. Soraya nudged me with her elbow and raised her eyes at Ty. I slightly shook my head and frowned. Soraya smiled and turned around. All the graduating class sat down and the teachers announced their class. "And our valedictorian Soraya Martin."

After Soraya told her story she finished with a final saying. "We may journey around the world to get a grasp at what we want to become but we will still remember our humble beginnings and the people who helped us." People stood up and started clapping loudly.

After I got my diploma and we stayed around for a while then we went back to Ty's bike. I clutched to Ty's waist as we sped down the highway. I thought about the scholarships I had got. I got accepted into Nevada State University and Washing State University for their vet program. Ty slowed as we turned into the hospital. Once Ty parked I slid off and bit my lip as I was shaking. Ty glanced me over and hugged me tight. "It's alright. Let's go see Lou and Marion." I nodded and Ty grabbed my hand. I kissed his cheek and we walked into the hospital.

After we visited Lou and Marion Ty drove back home. Once we got there I helped Ty feed the horses even though he insisted on me going inside to change. I smiled as Spartan whinnied as I walked up to him. "Hey boy. How are you?" Spartan nudged me with his nose. I laughed loudly. Ty came up behind me and hugged me close when Spartan started eating. I smiled and turned around. I buried my face into his leather jacket and breathed him in. "Thanks Ty." I felt him kiss the top of my head. After I while I looked up. "We'd better get inside. It looks like it might rain." The sky rumbled in protest. I shivered thinking about that fateful night that took mom's life. Ty saw me shivering and draped his jacket around my shoulders.

Ty and I watched a horse movie on TV. I leaned against him as my eyes started growing heavy. I blinked well I tried to stay awake but it didn't work. After what felt like a couple minutes I woke up as I was being laid down. I groggily blinked. "Wha...Ty?" Ty smiled down to her. "You fell asleep so I was just going to put you on your bed." I nodded and pressed closer to him and dozed off again.

I woke up again in the middle of the night. The window was open a crack and I was freezing. I got up to close the window and saw that a red-orange glow was coming from the barn. I looked closer and I noticed that the barn was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been taking me forever to update. If you have any ideas put them in review. I am putting this in Amy's Point of View just for this time.**

The barn was on fire. I screamed and ran to Lou's room where Scott was staying. "Scott! Scott! The barn's on fire." Scott jolted awake and sat up. "Go tell Jack." I nodded and raced to Grandpa's room. "Grandpa. Wake up, the barn's on fire." Jack was already out of bed and pulling on his boots. I ran down stairs and pulled on a coat and boots. Then I thought of Ty. He was in the barn too and he slept like a log.

I race outside and called for Ty. "TY! TY where are you?" I screamed. I heard weak coughing. I ran towards it. Ty was doubled over beside the chicken coop that was about forty feet away from the burning barn clutching to five lead ropes that were clipped onto Busted, Rusty- a horse that was at Heartland to get over his random bucking habits-, War Cry, Hidalgo and Klondike. "Are you ok?" Ty nods and a high neigh pierces the air. I look over the horses again. "Where's Spartan?" Ty looked at me with sad eyes. "He wouldn't come out." I gasped and ran into the burning barn.

The barn was full of smoke and intense heat. I worked my way to Spartan's stall. His whinnying sliced the air again. I reached and tried to slide the bolt of his stall out but it was super-hot. I leapt back and pulled my sleeve over it and tried again. It came out fast and I quickly grabbed Spartan's halter and lead him out of his stall with my non- injured hand. Spartan shot forward with me barely able to keep a hold of him. I led him out to the pasture and quickly opened the gate and let go of Spartan. Spartan took off and ran to the far corner of the ten-acre pasture. I ran back towards where Ty, Scott and Grandpa where standing. Grandpa roughly grabbed me into a hug.

Scott grabbed her into a hug also. When he pulled back he glared at her. "Don't ever do that again, alright." I nod and Ty grabs my hand. "What happened?" I winced as the pain drew up my arm. Ty gently rolled up my sleeve. There was burns licking up my arm and my hand was covered with them. I heard Scott gasp. "Amy are you alright?" I nodded. Scott walked to his truck and rummaged around for a while then came back with a roll of bandages and a can.

Scott finished rubbing the burn healing cream on my burns and then gently wrapped my hand up to just a bit below the elbow. Ty looked sympathetically at me and I frowned at him. I walked over to the pasture and climbed through the rails. I walked to where Spartan stood hunched into the far corner, his face wearing a mask of fear. I stuck my uninjured hand out and he sniffed it before he nuzzled me.

Ty came up behind me and gently pulled me into a hug. "Amy are you sure you're ok?" I looked back at him. "Ty I'm fine. I hardly got burned and Spartan's safe, why shouldn't I be fine? Ty what are you worried about?" Ty looks at me and his green emerald eyes soften. "I'm just worried Ames." I sighed. "Ty, just stop worrying. I'll be fine." I hugged him back before looking Spartan over to see if any burning embers had fallen on him.

After two hours of being up in the middle of the night I felt really tired. I decided to lie down on the swinging bench on the front porch. In a couple minutes I fell asleep. What felt like a couple minutes later something seemed to pick me up and I was moving. "Go away." I muttered and blinked open my eyes to see Ty was carrying me inside. It was still dark out. "Go back to sleep. I was just carrying you to your room." I nod and kiss his cheek before I fall back asleep.

The next morning I wake up in my bed and shiver. It's rather chilly in here but an intense heat enveloped my right arm. When I glanced over at it, I saw that it was swollen and bright red. Blisters peeked out from under the wrap Scott did and came up to my elbow. I suddenly remembered last night. I glanced at the clock. It said 10:25 in bright red numbers. When I looked out to window I saw Scott, Grandpa and Lou outside talking by the barn. _Good_ I thought _I am the only one in the house._ I gently slipped out of the clothes I went to bed wearing and quickly ran to the bathroom with fresh clothes in a large, old T-shirt. I pushed open the door and muffled a scream as I saw Ty wearing only a pair of jeans and drying his hair. He quickly looked at me. "I am so sorry." I said awkwardly before I slipped back to my room. I shut my door and sat on my bed.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. "Hold on." I said quietly as a struggled to get a pair of sweats on and succeed. I pulled open the door to be staring straight at Ty. "Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but Lou said I could shower in the house." I blinked. "Ty, it's not your fault. I should have knocked but I thought everyone was outside." Ty nodded and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. When he pulled me he looked at my arm. "Oh Amy. Does it hurt?" He asked gently touching my arm. I winced and tried to hide it but couldn't. He looked me in the eyes. "Amy." I nodded, blinking back tears. "Ty, I have to shower." I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After I slipped out of my sweats and T-shirt I gently unwrapped the wrap from my arm. After I showered I went downstairs and Ty was sitting at the table. He was rubbing his forehead. "Ty are you ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to put it in Amy's Point of View. But next chapter I will do it in Ty's. I hope you like the story.**

Ty turned around and looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine." He said but his eyes were red. I looked at him sadly. He glanced at my arm and gently grabbed it. "Here, let me wrap it." After he wrapped it he looked at me. "Ames I'm ok. Please stop looking at me like that." I nodded. "Ok. Thanks Ty." I hugged him before I followed him outside.

When we got back outside I saw Lou standing beside Scott. I suddenly remembered Lou got released today. Marion was going to get to come home sometime next week. Lou turned to see me. "Amy. Hi, I heard you hurt your arm. Are you ok? Oh, how was graduation? Did you get accepted to any colleges?" I smiled at Lou. "My arm hurts a bit but Ty wrapped it. Graduation was good. Three colleges sent me letters. They were from the University of Texas, Arizona State University and a horse program just outside of Calgary. I think the college in Arizona looks pretty cool but it's really far away." Lou glanced at Ty and saw that his face paled when Amy said the last part. I gasped when I looked at the barn.

What were left of the barn were a few charred pieces of wood and a lot of ashes. I bit my lip and blinked back tears. "How are we going to get another barn?" Grandpa looked at me. "The insurance will give us enough money to clear all this away and buy enough wood to get a frame of the barn and a new roof but that's it." I nodded sadly. Scott looked at grandpa. "I checked on all the horses. The only horse that we should keep an eye on, I think, is Spartan. He inhaled a lot of smoke and has burns on his hindquarters that we should put burn cream on." I nodded and went to get the cream.

When I finished putting the burn cream on Spartan Ty came up to me. "Hey Ames. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight." I looked at him. "Ty we haven't been on a date in a long time. I would love to." I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

That night I got dressed in a turquoise dress that Lou had gotten me a while back. I slipped on my black cowboy boots and the horse necklace that Ty had gotten me. It seemed like five years since that day but had only been a year. I walked downstairs to find Ty in a suit. I bit my lip when he looked at me. "Wow Amy you look amazing I mean you look beautiful." I blushed the smiled back. "Thanks. You look really good too." Ty stuck out his arm and I looped mine through his.

"So where are we going?" Ty smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see." I sighed theatrically. "Fine." I looked out the window and watched the passing cars. "Please just a hint?" I asked, giving him my best pleading look. Ty laughed. "Alright. Here's the hint: you'll like it." I laughed back. "Nice hint."

I scooted closer to Ty and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks for taking me out tonight Ty. We might get a lot of date nights for a while." I felt Ty stiffen. "What's wrong Ty?" He looked at me. "You said we might not get a lot of dates. Why?" I sat up. "Well I might go to college." Ty kept his eyes on the road. "All the way in Texas or Arizona?" I sighed. "I don't know Ty but let's not let this ruin the night." He nodded and I laid my head back on his shoulder.

After we drove for about five more minutes Ty stopped the truck in a green meadow bordered by trees. Wildflowers dominated the clearing. "Here we are. I thought we could have a picnic in the bed of the truck and watch the moon come out." I nodded excitedly.

After I helped Ty get the stuff ready in the back of the truck I sat beside him. "Hey Amy I'm sorry I freaked out in the truck. You should go to any college you want to." He said sincerely. I nodded. "It's alright." I said and leaned on his shoulder.

After we watched the moon come out Ty drove us back to Heartland. "Thanks Ty. I had a lot of fun." I briefly kissed him on the lips before I went inside. When I went inside I saw Lou and Scott watching a movie. Lou glanced back. "Hey Amy. Did you have fun?" I smiled and nodded. "Good night you guys."

When I woke up that morning I sighed in relief as I didn't feel a heartbeat in my arm. What pain was there was dull and I was almost able to forget about it. When I glanced at the clock it read 7:00 A.M. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. When I go downstairs I saw Ty sitting at the table with my dad, grandpa and Lou. "Good morning guys." Ty immediately stops talking. "Hey Ames." I smiled. "So what are you guys talking about?" I asked. "We were talking about the horses." I nodded. "Well I'm going to check on Spartan."

When I came in my dad looked at me. "So Amy have you decided what college you're going to yet?" I shook my head. "Well I think you should pick one further away. They have better programs."


End file.
